Jem en Los Ángeles
by naradeille
Summary: Después de haber vivido en Londres Victoriano y pasar siglos como Hermano, digamos que Jem está un poco en shock con el modo de vida actual. Por supuesto, está Tessa para ayudarle. O reírse de él. Sólo escenas de ternura sin mucho drama entre Jem y Tessa en esta era.


—Entonces presionas aquí, y deslizas el dedo así—decía Tessa, y hacía la demostración para Jem, que estaba sentado a su lado, los dos con la vista fija en el iPhone que Tessa le había regalado. Los teléfonos móviles eran muy útiles en la ciudad, y había aplicaciones bastante entretenidas, en su opinión.

—¿Así?—dijo Jem, y presionó el botón del centro del teléfono para luego desbloquearlo con su toque—. Oh. Los mundanos realmente tienen mucha creatividad—comentó.

Todo era tan nuevo para él que su calma y paciencia habían estado a punto de acabarse ya varias veces. Había estado horrorizado en el metro, al ver como los hombres no dejaban pasar primero a las mujeres, ni les daban el asiento.

—Ése no es un modo de comportarse apropiado para un caballero—había dicho, un poco alto, ganándose la mirada extrañada de un adolescente.

Luego, cuando Tessa le había mostrado cómo pedir el café en Starbucks, Jem se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y había apartado la vista abruptamente al ver a un grupo de chicas entrar al establecimiento. Tessa no entendía de qué se trataba eso, hasta que se fijó en que las muchachas llevaban unos shorts mínimos, zapatos altos y blusas transparentes, abiertas a los lados o con escotes extravagantes.

—Nunca imaginé ver a una señorita con prendas semejantes—había comentado Jem, sin dejar de sonrojarse. Tessa había aguantado la risa con mucha dificultad entonces.

No la había aguantado, sin embargo, cuando a Jem, en el primer intento de su vida por cocinar, se le cayeron limpiamente unos hotcakes al suelo. Él también se había reído.

—Fascinante. Es posible que nos encontremos famélicos si seguimos así.

—Te dije que no me importaba cocinarte—le había respondido ella, aún riendo.

—No, no quiero que tengas que servirme—había dicho él, y luego había tirado todo para empezar otra vez, con su calma característica.

También le había costado adaptarse a la ropa masculina actual. Tessa había tratado de comprarle las cosas menos ajenas posibles, jeans poco ajustados, botas, camisas de botones, pero él seguía sintiéndose raro; y había sido muy incómodo para Jem cuando ella había sostenido un par de bóxers delante de él y le había explicado para qué eran.

Y ahora la bruja estaba dedicada a enseñarle a Jem a usar el teléfono, quien no terminaba de comprender exactamente por qué era _tan_ necesario, ni veía la importancia del Wi-fi.

—Tessa, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto—dijo él, apartando la vista de la pantalla—. De haberme visto solo, atrapado en esta era, no sé que hubiese hecho. Creo que me hubiese lanzado en el camino de algún tren.

—Lo dudo, ya que no hubieras sabido como comprar el ticket—dijo ella en tono divertido—. Y no tienes que agradecerme… No sabes desde hacía cuánto no estaba tan feliz—agregó en voz baja.

Jem la miró con intensidad, con sus ojos tan oscuros que era difícil ver sus pupilas. A Tessa le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a esos ojos, tan distintos de los ojos plateados que siempre había recordado, y con los que había visto siempre a _su _Jem. Siempre había sabido que el cabello y los ojos plateados eran consecuencia del _yin fen_, pero no había podido evitar encontrarlos hermosos de cualquier modo. Sin embargo, estos ojos albergaban más calidez, y estaban llenos una vida que no dependía de alguna sustancia.

Tessa se acercó un poco a él en el sofá, y puso una mano en su rodilla, para luego inclinarse y besar sus labios superficialmente. Lo sintió tensarse… ¿hacía cuánto no se besaban? ¿Quizá Jem había olvidado cómo se hacía? Continuó besándolo lentamente. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que él se relajara y le correspondiera, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándola más a él. Ella hundió sus dedos en su cabello, y pronto el beso subió de intensidad, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en la calidez de la boca de Jem, y en sus brazos firmes a su alrededor, y en la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos.

—Te amo—dijo él, sin aliento, después de haberse alejado.

—Y yo te amo—respondió ella.

* * *

—Realmente le va bien, Magnus, sabes como es él de paciente.

_—__No lo dudo, sólo te digo que vayas lento. Ni siquiera su cuerpo es como él recuerda, no creo que le haga mal estar dentro unos días sin hacer nada._

—Ya hicimos eso, es él quien me pide que le muestre las cosas. En fin, íbamos a ir a tu apartamento hoy, si estás libre.

_—__Sí, lo estoy, por aquí sólo está Alexander. _

_—_Perfecto, estaremos allá como a las cinco. Sí, está bien. Gracias, Magnus. Nos vemos—Tessa se despidió y colgó.

—Veo que aún tienes la costumbre de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente—dijo Jem, sin tono de reproche. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, con Iglesia enrollado en su regazo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Iremos a Brooklyn a ver a Magnus? Tenía la impresión de que era algo lejos de aquí.

—Lo es, pero Magnus se ofreció a abrir un portal para nosotros—dijo, acercándose al sofá y sentándose en el apoyabrazos.

—¿Magnus y tú se han vuelto muy cercanos?—preguntó él, alzando la vista de su lectura.

—Sí. Hemos viajado juntos y nos reunimos frecuentemente. Y me apoyó mucho, después de Will y lo que ocurrió cuando Valentine Morgenstern se alzó—dijo, y lo lamentó inmediatamente al ver la ligera mueca de Jem al escuchar el nombre de Will.

A ella ya no le dolía mencionarlo. El recuerdo de Will era uno muy feliz, y estaba agradecida de que había tenido la oportunidad de pasar toda una vida con él. Jem, sin embargo, no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir su duelo de la misma forma, ya que sus sentimientos como Hermano no habían sido iguales. Pero él no dijo nada al respecto.

—Vayamos entonces, el Ángel sabe que me hará bien interactuar con otras personas—dijo, poniéndose de pie con cuidado de no fastidiar a Iglesia.

**N/A Fin, ¿creo? No sé si dejar esto como un pequeño one shot o seguirlo, veamos si se me ocurre algo más. Estoy igual que como con Algunos Arcoiris aquí haha. Si tienen sugerencias de algua escena adorable entre Jem y Tessa post-CoHF, me avisan. **

**Gracias por leer y no se olvidon de dejar review si les agradó.**


End file.
